Everybody Scream Your Heart Out
by Animekat09
Summary: Rose Sapphire was a normal girl who had transfered to a new school, did I meantion it was in Japan? Luckily there is a class full of English speaking people, unfortunately they all have secrets that could tear them apart.
1. Meeting Kyo Sohma

Ugh… School. I hate it. This outfit makes me look terrible. I walked up the street. This was the first school that I have gone to. From Kinder garden to freshman year in high school I had been home schooled. Walking closer to the new school the butterflies in my stomach grew. I moved no longer than two weeks ago to Japan and I didn't make any friends or even began to learn the language. I stopped at the front gate and took a deep breath. There was supposed to meet someone that was going to help me but there wasn't anyone there.

Well I'm sure that I can find the main office by myself Walking boys in the front lawn looked at me and whistled. She sighed and thought. Just like America.

I mumbled and rolled my eyes. Quickening my pace I almost ran into a tall boy with light brown hair and dark eyes. He said something smooth in Japanese but I didn't understand. I quickly used one of the few words I knew.

"Gomen. Sorry." He pointed to himself and said. " Kisuma Brad."

Oh.

I pointed to myself and stated, "Konichiwa, Sapphire Rose." It was weird to say my last name first but i knew that i would slowly get used to it. i waved and moved around him. He stepped in front of me. i looked up and smiled trying to get away once again. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the school. He was strong but i wasn't a weakling either. i pulled her arm out of his grasp and ran. I ran around the corner of the building and leaned up against the wall. Just like America.

"Rose Sapphire?" I jumped and turned to look at a tall boy with orange hair and dark red eyes. He was thin but masculine too. He was wearing the normal school uniform for men. The black pants and shirt. A red and white beaded bracelet was around his left wrist.

"Yes." I answered in English.

"I found you. Now come on before you cause me more trouble." The boy turned around and walked the way he came.

"Hey! It's rude not to give your name." I crossed my arms and stood. I heard him give out a long sigh.

"I'm Kyo Sohma. Now come on. We are late for first period." I frowned slightly and silently followed. He led me through the halls.

"So are you going to tell me why you were running." I jumped. "Well. Are you?"

"Um. It was this guy that was trying to take me somewhere. I got scared so I kinda ran." Kyo stopped walking and turned to me.

"What was his name?" I stared into his crimson eyes and blushed looking away quickly.

"I think he said. Brad Kisuma." Kyo laughed. "What is so funny? He could have hurt me."

"So Brad finally got turned down by a girl." Kyo smiled.


	2. Brad

Okay I would really appreciate it if you could get some reviews. Not on just this story but my other stories too.

* * *

I slightly smiled. Walking the halls silently, Kyo guided me to a classroom door. He pulled the door open and walked inside. I stopped in the doorway. Kyo glanced back at me and waved his hand, motioning me to enter. When I did, all the voices stopped and heads were turned in my direction. So much for me wanting to be invisible for the first days of school.

"Kyo-kun!" A voice from the back corner shouted. I shifted my eyes from the floor to the back corner. A thin brunette waved her hand. She got up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. She had a short conversation with Kyo and she turned to me.

"Well it seems that our teacher isn't here yet. So I guess you could just hang out here for a while." The small girl next to him smiled as her eyes lit up. She extended her hand and said smoothly, " Hello I'm Tohru Honda." I shook her hand and said, " Hi. I'm Rose Sapphire." A tall blond girl called Tohru's name. Her eyes lit up again and she said excitedly, " You have to come and met my friends!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the class.

"Everybody we have a new friend! She's from AMERICA!" Tohru said excitedly. I looked at her with uncertainty in my eyes.

"How do you know I'm from America?" I asked quietly. A boy with silver hair and violet eyes responded.

"Our teacher told us that there would be a transfer student." His voice was smooth and comforting.

"So this is the new meat." I glanced sideways at the tall blond from earlier. I looked at the last person of the group. Her black hair was braided and hung over her shoulder.

" I feel that she has very good electric waves. She isn't like those other girls' that are ease-dropping on our conversations." Standing behind her three girls ran to the front of the room.

"I'm Yuki." The boy extended his hand. "Rose." I said shaking his hand.

" Yo I'm Arisa and this is Saki Hanajima." The bland pointed to the girl with black hair.

" It is very nice to meet you. Please call me Hana."

"Same here." I said with a slight smile.

The classroom door flew open and a very frustrated adult swiftly walked to the podium in directly in the center of the front of the class. "I'm sorry class that I am so late, but there was an accident and well… I just couldn't get here on time." She looked down at the papers on the podium then glanced up. " Well get into your seats." The students, including Kyo and everybody moved away from each other and sat in their assigned seats. The teacher stared at me as I stood in the back next to Arisa's desk. " I assume that you are the transfer student. Come on up to the front of the class and introduce yourself to everyone." The teacher pointed next to her podium. I felt woozy as I walked back to the front of the class and stared nervously at everyone's faces. "Start out with your name and where you are from."

" Um, Okay. My name is Rose Sapphire and I am from Joliet, Illinois." I said quietly staring at the floor.

"I am Miss. Mayuko and I'm going to be your teacher. Luckly you were put into the Advanced English class. Everyone here speaks English almost fluently. I hope you will enjoy your stay in Japan. Now your seat will be at the empty desk behind Kyo Sohma." Miss Mayuko pointed to the seat directly behind Kyo.

"Thank you." I said to her and walked down the isle farthest to the door and all the way in the back of the room.

"Now class as you know today will be a free day because I have a meeting to go to. So I will trust you to behave while I'm gone." Miss. Mayuko gathered her things and walked out the door. Immediately the students moved from their seats and formed their friend circles. Kyo sighed loudly and put his head down on his desk. Arisa walked beside his desk and hit him in the back of the head. The others followed.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?" Kyo yelled rubbing the spot behind his head.

"Don't think that just because the teacher is gone you can talk a nap. We still have to finish the discussion we were having earlier." She sat in the empty desk next to me.

" Oh Yes! What are we going to do about Brad-kun?" Tohru asked politely.

"It seems that Rose doesn't know what has happened. Maybe we should inform her the dangers of the school." Hana said almost in a whisper.

"I think you are right Hana. Okay kid listen up. Over there," Arisa pointed to a group of girls in the front. " Are the Yuki fan girls. Stay far away from them as possible."

"O-okay." I said staring at the three girls.

"They have a thing for the "Prince" of the school." Arisa said with a chuckle.

"Um, who is the Prince of the school?" I whispered feeling out of place.

A Long sigh came from Yuki's direction. " I am." He announced flatly. His forehead creased. " They actually have a fan club for me and it is quite embarrassing."

Arisa giggled. " Soon they're going to have one for Orangey of there."

Kyo sat there silently. He was tense at the shoulders and I could tell he wasn't excited about that.

" So now we are to Brad. He is the jock and one of the hottest boys here at school. He does have a flaw though." Arisa cupped her hand around her right cheek. It was quiet for a moment or two.

I slowly opened my mouth and asked. " What flaw does he have?" At that moment everyone stared at me. Kyo was the first to answer my question.

"You out of all people should know Rose. He tried to take you this morning."

"WHAT?!" Arisa shouted with anger in her voice. She immediately calmed down and her voice was soft. " Are you alright?"

"Uh, Yeah I'm okay. I ran away before he could take me anywhere."

Arisa sat back down in her seat. "Brad thinks that he is able to do what he wants with a female. We tried to report him but his act in front of the adults has them all brainwashed." She said with intense eyes.

I looked around the small group of teenagers and I saw that Tohru had tears welling up in her eyes. I stood from my desk and took two steps so I was right in front of her.

" Tohru, are you okay?" I asked quietly trying to make sure I wasn't drawing attention to her. Unfortunately it didn't work. Arisa and Hana jumped from the desks and almost tackled Tohru. I watched them as they lightly pushed Tohru out of the classroom. I could still hear Tohru saying that she was fine after they closed the door.


	3. Chatper 3

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked the two boys behind me.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"That Brad bastered tried to take Tohru yesterday, it wasn't good." Kyo pounded on the desktop. "Ah, if I could just get my hands around that boy's neck, he wouldn't be a problem anymore!"

"Doing that would make Honda-san upset, you should know that." Yuki stated calmly. I stared at them and thought to myself for a moment. I knew them for only thirty minutes and I noticed their personalities were completely different. _Like water and fire._

"So what did happen to Tohru?" I asked quietly, then quickly adding. "If you don't mind me asking." Yuki glanced up at me with sad eyes.

"It isn't our story to tell, but I wouldn't ask Honda-san about it for a while. I'm afraid she hasn't gotten over it yet." Yuki moved his eyes to the floor. "I wouldn't either."

Tohru came back with Arisa and Hana not to long after our awkward conversation. Yuki immediately jumped from his seat and half jogged toward Tohru. He whispered softly in her ear. I glanced around at the other curious faces, and then stopped at the three girls from earlier. I could see in their eyes a hint of jealousy. I made eye contact but quickly looked away as I could feel their hate covered eyes glaring at me. Tohru glanced at me.

"Oh Rose-chan I am so sorry! I probably worried you. I am so sorry." Tohru said without taking a breath while bowing. I was speechless at first but then shook my head and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad that you are feeling better." I paused. "You are feeling better, right?"

"Oh Yes! Thank you for being concerned." She said slower this time. I glanced at the clock. _11:34. Today is going a lot slower then I hoped._

"Rose-chan, are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, I just thought that it was later, that's all." I answered. I sat back in my seat behind Kyo. He didn't move and inch since I have been here. His hair was still covering his eyes and his shoulders were still tense. I gently tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Kyo," I said in a small voice. "Kyo, are you all right?" He avoided my eyes and shook his head. I was startled when Miss Mayuko burst though the door again.

"Okay class back into your seats." She shouted over the laughter of the kids. Long sighs filled the room. "Yes I know I'm back early. Now take out your Romeo and Juliet books." Walking to my desk she handed me an extra copy. I opened it and sigh in relief that it was in English. She quickly glanced at a piece of paper that was on top of her copy of the play. She groaned and apologized to the class once again. "I'm sorry class but it looks like I have a parent conference with, well, a parent. I will be back shortly and then we will start on the play." An hour had passed and Miss Mayuko wasn't back yet. When the door opened a student walked through. I recognized his brown hair and dark eyes.

"So this is the class I'm being transferred too." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. I heard a small gasp from the isle next to me. Tohru, who sat a few seats in front of me, was slightly shaking. I could see the tears that threatened to leak over the bottom of her eyelids. He smiled when he saw her.

"Damn it." Kyo growled. He was tightly gripping the sides of his desk.

I looked back at Brad. He looked shocked but happy to see me. I regretted the fact that there was an empty seat next to me. I looked down at the Romeo and Juliet book, pretending to read it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take the empty seat next to me. I felt uneasy and I guess it showed on my face because he laughed. I stared at the back of Kyo's head. After each passing second he didn't seem to get any calmer.

"I'm surprised to see you in this class." He said seductively. I sighed and shut the book.

"I'm surprised that you speak English." I said with no interest. He turned his entire body toward me and placed his hand on my desk. My eyes were caught in his.

"I always thought I sounded sexy in Japanese." He reached under my chin and brought his face close to mine. He hesitated to see what my reaction would be. Then he slowly leaned in closing his eyes. I, on the other hand, kept mine wide open. I brought my hand up and swung hard in front of me. A loud smack echoed through the room.

Everyone turned their attention to me. Brad's head was turned and a red hand print was forming on his face. I tired to look innocent and went back to looking through the book in front of me. Brad reached up and rubbed his cheek. He frowned. I looked up at Kyo. His eyes were wide as he stared at me. "You bitch." Brad murmured. I continued to ignore him. "You bitch!" He yelled and pulled on my hair. I shrieked and threw my book at him. It harmlessly bounced off of his chest. He still had a chunk of my hair as he pulled me out of my seat, curled his hand into a fist, and pulled his arm back. Kyo jumped up and caught Brad's hand. He launched his shoulder into Brad's stomach sending him into the row of desks.

"Rose, are you all right?" Kyo asked softly kneeling next to me as he moved my dark brown hair from my face.

"The right side of my head hurts, but other than that, I'm okay." I murmured rubbing my head.

A group of girls helped Brad to his feet. He stared down at me with lust and hate. "I will have you." He said almost inaudible.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know.. Its a short chapter but I'm having some... computer issuses.

So please! Reviews! Yay!

* * *

I walked quietly into my house. From the front door I walked into the living room. I peered into the room and the couch was empty. Turning left I walked as quietly as I could, skipping the stepping that squeaked, up the stairs. I stopped at the first room on my right. I placed my ear on the closed door. I couldn't hear any snoring so I turned the knob slowly and gently pushed the door open. This room was empty too. I sighed in relief. My dad must have gone to the bar. I continued to walk down the hall and turned to the next room, my room. I set my book bag on the floor. I passed by the mirror that hung on my wall. I had very light purple shading under my eyes. I grabbed my hairbrush from my dresser and gently brushed the tender spot. Every knot was tugged painfully at my scalp.

"Damn it." I gasped, as I pulled too hard on my hair. I will knock Brad out for what he did to my hair. I set down my hairbrush and changed into jeans and a blue sweater. I pulled out my necklace from under my sweater. I walked down stairs and peeked in the refrigerator. Empty beer cans were all over. I sighed. Grabbing my purse I walked out the door and headed to the grocery store. I saw it when I was walking to school and hopefully there will be someone that speaks English. Looking up and down the isles I ran into someone that I didn't want to see. Brad was standing at the end of the third isle. He smirked.

"Well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise, I'm glad I bumped into you." He said walking toward me. I stared.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked in a low voice. Now he was in front of me. I thought of screaming but my throat was dry. I knew if I did that I wouldn't get much volume. I continued to stare at him. He did the same. We stood like that for what felt like hours. Then I sighed and moved to walk around him. He took a step in front of me.

"Brad I don't want to fight with you anymore." I said in a whisper. He howled with laughter.

"I'm not giving you much a choice now, am I." His eyes stared through me, sending chills.

"Get out of my way Brad." I hissed. He smirked, and then frowned.

"Your protector from earlier is here." He said sarcastically. I quickly turned and saw Kyo standing at the end of the isle. Brad grabbed my arm and made me face him. "Act like we are having a good conversation." He threatened.

"But we aren't." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked toward Kyo.

"Rose look out!" Kyo screamed. A powerful force knocked me in the back of my head. For split second I could see stars as I hit the floor but then it was black.

"Hey do you think she's all right." Said a voice far away. My eyes were heavy and my head was pounding.

"For the final time Kyo, she will be fine. I gave her medicine for her head. She should be better in a few hours." There was a voice that I didn't recognize. I painfully opened my eyes. Everything was blurry.

"Kyo?" I whispered painfully.

"Rose!" He yelled.

I winced.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that you probably have a headache." He whispered. I began to sit up but two strong hands pushed me back down.

"You aren't going anywhere." A deeper voice reached my ears.

"Oh Rose-chan!" Tohru's high pitch voice called out.

"Tohru don't yell. Rose probably has a headache." Said a quiet and smooth voice. I tried again to open my eyes. I couldn't make out any shapes but I saw colors. On my right side there was a little orange and brown. On my left silver and brown. They blended together by a sea of yellow. I blinked. Each time I did my vision got better just slightly. After a few moments my vision was back to normal. Kyo and a man on my right side and Yuki and Tohru on my left.

"Where am I?" I breathed struggling to get up.

"Careful." Yuki warned. "Brad hit you pretty hard."

"Brad?" I asked my memory fuzzy.

"Yeah, that bastard punched you pretty hard in the head." Kyo stated.

"Kyo almost killed the guy. Yuki had to pull him off." The man said.

He had brown hair slightly covering his right eye and he wore a while over coat. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Hatori Sohma. The Sohma families doctor." He extended his hand. I moved my arm and winced. There was a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Ow." I said, surprised.

"Rose you really should be taking it easy." Yuki's voice covered with concern.

"I'm fine really. I just have to walk it off." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed, standing up, maybe too fast and stumbled forward. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guys step forward to catch me but step back. Tohru grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"Rose-chan." She whispered franticly.

"I'm fine. Just got a little light headed." I smiled. "So um. Where am I?" I asked again.

Tohru's eyes light up. "Oh we're at Shigure's house! This is my room."

The walls were yellow and her bed was covered in a pink comforter. She had a closet on the far wall and a door leading to the balcony.

"You live here Tohru?" I asked walking outside on the balcony, amazed at the view.

"Yeah. Kyo and Yuki live here too." She said.

This view is so beautiful. The sun was setting over the trees and made everything have an orange glow. The sun is setting… Oh no! I gasped.

"I have to get home!" I said alarmed.


	5. Home

"So I hear we have a new flower in the house." I turned to see a man in a kimono leaning against the doorframe. I felt embarrassed by my outburst. He had black hair and his eyes looked as if he held secrets.

"Stop being so perverted." Yuki sighed.

"Aw Yuki don't be so mean. I just wanted to meet the beautiful new flower." He whined. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Shigure Sohma. I am the owner of this household."

I just saw this person go from a man to a child and back to a man.

"Uh, It's very nice to meet you. I'm Rose Saphire." I said a little louder than a whisper.

"You are welcome at my humble castle any time you want." He said taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it.

"Didn't we say not to be perverted!" Kyo yelled smacking him in the back of the head.

"Now Kyo you don't have to get all jealous." Shigure whispered.

"What was that?!" He screamed.

"Oh nothing, I swear Kyo you must get your ears checked." Shigure laughed. I glanced at the setting sun again. My stomach was doing flips. "Ah Rose. I heard that you were wanting to go home. I'm sure that Kyo would like to walk you home."

Kyo crossed his arms. "And why the hell would you think that I would want to do that?"

Shigure casually walked to the hallway. "Because Kyo, Yuki as to go back to school for a student council meeting, Tohru was going to cook dinner, I have a story to write, and Hatori was just leaving." He stopped and turned around peering into the room. "You wouldn't want Rose walking all the way home by herself with people after her, would you?"

Kyo rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Fine I'll take her home." He walked by me and took my hand. "Come one lets go."

I stuttered my good-byes, grabbed my purse, and let Kyo lead the way out of the house and down the main roads. Most of the way there was quiet. Every so often there would be a car passing or a couple walking hand in hand. I especially looked at the couples. I longed for that. I longed for someone that could hold my hand and not be ashamed.

"Hey." Kyo grunted.

"Yeah." I answered feeling relieved that the silence was gone.

" I don't know the way to your house." Kyo sighed.

"Oh, right." I muttered. I felt foolish for the sudden flutter in my chest.

Was I starting to have feelings for him? No. I couldn't. I only just met him, but this feeling isn't something that happens everyday.

We stopped at a stopped light and waited to cross. I glanced at him feeling my cheeks burn.

Stop it, I ordered myself. I can't like him.

"Rose?"

"Hm." His eyes were staring into mine.

"If you don't hurry up we are going to miss the light." He stated. The next few minutes were silent. We walked into a neighborhood with white, blue, and gray houses. I turned onto my street and I stopped in front of a small white house with a pale yellow door. In the driveway there was a parked, rusted, red truck. The sidewalk leading up to the house was cracked and uneven. I turned to Kyo and smiled.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later then." I whispered. He stared at me with uncertainty in his eyes. I was growing annoyed. "What?" I asked. He stared at me then looked at my house.

"Is this where you really live?" He asked boldly. I frowned.

"Yes this is where I really live." I said slightly confused. I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with where I live?" He gave me a stern look.

"Just watch your back." He murmured turning away and walking.

"Okay, bye then." I whispered walking up the sidewalk. I gripped my purse tightly and took out my key. My stomach continued to do somersaults. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door. The house looked completely abandoned but I knew somewhere in the house my dad was drunk and probably upset. I squeezed through the door and slowly closed it behind me, trying to make as little noise as possible. The door clicked shut and a booming voice echoed through out the house.

"Hey! Where the hell were you!?" I shuddered and ran as fast as I could to my bedroom. My heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I shut my door and locked it. I fell on top of my bed and curled into a ball under my white crisp sheets knowing that I was safe for another night.


	6. Next Day

The next morning I woke up early. I was certain that my father was still sleep so I changed into my school uniform and carefully walked down stairs. Setting my books on the kitchen table, I stopped by the fridge, and then remembered that I never finished shopping for food. I heard loud foot steps walk next to the fridge door. I looked up into the hard, bloodshot, blue eyes of my father.

You know how in the movies everything goes slow. Well in this it didn't. My Dad's hand smacked me across my face so fast I almost didn't know what had happened. I stumbled sideways onto the floor. Holding my face in my hands. My cheek throbbed with intense pain. I had been expecting what would happen next, a kick to my stomach, but not today. Today I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Looking up for a brief second I was able to see that in his hands were three of my hard cover textbooks. I curled up into a ball trying to protect my head as much as I could. Even with my eyes closed I was able to see stars. Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black boots next to my head.

A deep and raspy voice said, "Hurry and get your ass to school. I don't want you to be like your piece of trash mother." And with that he left. He walked away in his black boots and went back upstairs. I laid on the kitchen floor until the worst part of my pain had gone. Just getting up from the floor had zapped my strength. I used the counter for support as I grabbed my books from the table.

"At least he was nice enough to put my books back where he found them." I muttered as I limped out the door. I leaned against the front door and slowly made my way to school. I made it out to the main road before I had to stop and rest. The sky was gray and the air smelt of rain. The beatings from my father always seem to be worst when the weather is rainy.

"Rose-chan!" a small and high voice called.

I smiled the best I could when I saw Tohru wave her hand high. She was carrying a closed pink umbrella. Following her was Yuki and Kyo. Yuki stopped and stared at me with a mask of shock and what it seemed to be-horror. The next thing I knew Tohru was running up to me with wide eyes.

"Rose-chan what happened to you?!" She shrieked. I took a step back afraid that she would touch one of the many bruises on my body.

"It's all from yesterday. Don't worry about it. I will be fine." I quickly lied. Lying had come to me easily. I have been saying the same thing since I was small.

Don't worry about it. I will be fine. I have always used those two sentences. They have become my two most used phrases.

"I don't remember you having those bruises yesterday." Kyo pointed to a group on my upper left arm.

"Oh well I don't always bruise right away." That of course was another lie. I looked past Kyo and Tohru at Yuki. In his eyes I saw such sadness, like he knew everything that had happened.

"Hey damn rat, are _you_ okay?" Kyo added sarcastically. Yuki blinked and nodded his head. His eyes still glued on me and my bruises. "Well come on we are all going to be late if we don't hurry." Kyo sighed walking ahead.

"Wait Kyo-kun!" Tohru gasped.

I smiled.

They had thee very thing that I wanted. I wanted that comfort, that warmth.

"Rose?" someone asked taking me away from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered him.

"Those aren't from yesterday."

"What are you talking about Yuki?" I half laughed. "I said I don't bruise easily. I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay," He murmured. "I trust you." I had done it again. I lied.

I thought school would have been the worst of my problems but it wasn't.

"Rose! You look like you were thrown out of a moving car! What the hell happened?" Arisa was the first one to hound me with questions as we sat in a group. I laughed nervously and explained what happened yesterday with Brad.

"Damn him. I swear if I weren't on expulsion warning I would beat his face in." Arisa complained.

"I could zap him with my electric waves if you wish it." Hana said even lower than her normal tone. I shook my head.

"No, I think Kyo did enough." I laughed.

"Good morning class 2-D!" Brad yelled walking in. He stopped in mid-stride and took a long glare at me.

"Is there a problem?" Arisa growled. He was silent.

"Yes, Brad. Is there a problem?" I echoed. He smirked and walked straight up to me. Everyone around me stood as I sat still. He looked around at the faces of my friends. From Kyo's fierce glare to Hana's calm stare.

"Heh. Two days here and you already have body guards." He smiled down on me.

"Get away from her." Kyo warned.

"Or what?" Brad yelled. "Are you going to fight me?" He laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Get away from us Brad." I demanded.

"Don't act all high and mighty now that you have some pathetic friends!" He screamed at me.

I stood and glared hatefully at him. He smirked.

"What can a little, bruised, pathetic flower do to me?" He whispered.

"Be careful, " I warned him. " Some flowers have thorns."

"What is going on?"

Looking around Brad I saw Ms. Mayuko standing underneath the doorframe.

"No, Ms. Mayuko we were just messing around.," He looked back at me. "See no harm done."

I sat back in my seat and stared through him to the front of the class.

"Back to your seats everyone." Ms. Mayuko said sternly. Everyone sat back down and Brad sat right next to me. The rest of the day was filled with intensity. When it was finally over I slowly walked home from school.

"Rose." A voice called out from behind. I turned and saw Kyo jogging up to me.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked confused.

"I just wanted to walk you home. So I could make sure you are truly alright."

"Yes Kyo I'm fine. I told you this morning." I faked a smile.

"Its funny. Yesterday you left my house without a limp." My stomach was suddenly in my throat.

"Yeah I did. You probably just weren't paying attention. I was knocked out by Brad after all." I shrugged.

" I don't think how being hit in the head would make you have bruises and a limp." He fired back.

"Then what do you think happened?" I spat out getting annoyed.

We stopped walking and stared at each other.

"I don't know." He answered. "Maybe it was a bad idea to walk you home." He finally said.

"Maybe it was." I echoed. He stared at me for a while longer then turned away and walked the other direction.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He barely said.

"Yeah, tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

I turned away after Kyo wasn't in sight and walked back to my house. I was relieved that the rusty, red truck was gone. I dropped my school stuff on my bed and changed into my casual jean and red t-shirt. I thought I would try to go grocery shopping before I completely starve. I grabbed my purse and walked to the store a few blocks away. I grabbed the necessary stuff like milk, bread and, eggs but lingered a while in the cookies and candy aisle. Everything was going smoothly until I reached the cash register.

I looked at the machine and the numbers were in Japanese characters. The guy standing at the counter was about my age but he probably didn't speak English. I decided to try anyway.

"Um, Excuse me." I slowly pronounced. I barely got a glance from him. I tried again. "Konichiwa." I mumbled.

He looked up from scanning my items and echoed me.

"Um. Gomen." I couldn't seem to remember how to say that I only speak a little Japanese. He looked at me weirdly and then smiled.

"You can't read Japanese characters, can you?" He chuckled.

I was stunned.

"You know English?" I squeaked. He looked at me with disbelief.

"I'm in class with you."

"Oh." I felt embarrassed. My eyes glanced over him. He had shaggy black hair that kind of hid his bright blue eyes.

"What's your name again?" I asked.

He smiled. " It's Devon." I was about to introduce myself but he interrupt me.

"You're Rose. It's a very beautiful name." The way his eyes looked threw mine, it seemed like he was looking straight into my soul.

"I'm getting off of work now so meet me here in five minutes and I'll walk you home." He smiled as he gave me my bags. He left the register and I stared at him in amazement. I was surprised that I never noticed he was in class with Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and I. The five minutes must have passed very quickly because Devon was back and offering to carry some of my bags.

"So you transferred here from America?" He asked.

"Um yeah." I was nervous and by the look on his face, he knew.

"I did too. It was two years ago so I was just starting eighth grade."

"Where did you live before?" I asked getting curious.

"I lived in California, right by the beach in San Diego." My eyes lite up

"Really, I was born there but my dad's old job made us move to Chicago." I was disappointed when we walked onto my street. I wanted to talk to him more and get to know him. My stomach did flips when I saw what was parked in the driveway.

"Do you want me to help you put the food away?"

I panicked.

"Uh, no thank you my dad is home. He'll help me." I faked a smile. He walked me to the door and handed the bags to me.

"Thank you for helping me." I smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow in class." He smiled back at me and walked back the way we came. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the front door. The house was dark and silent. I put the groceries next to me on the floor. I shut the door and leaned against it and I searched the wall with my hand to find the light switch. I flicked the light on and almost jumped out of my skin. My dad was standing a few feet away from me holding a bottle of beer and glaring.

"Who walked you home?" His voice was low and strained.

"Just someone from the store." I had to remain clam and explain the situation to him. "He noticed that I walked there and he helped me carry the groceries home." I didn't dare move an inch.

"Is that so." He walked closer to me. I felt the throat tighten and tears threatened to fall. Just then there was a knock on the door. I gasped as my dad violently pushed me off the door onto the floor on top of the food. He swung the door open fast and hard for me unable to void it as it hit me hard against my leg. A sob escaped my throat. I closed my eyes tight.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?" I heard him ask.

"I just walked your daughter home and she dropped her purse on the sidewalk." I was shocked. It was Devon. I wanted desperately to scream for help but I couldn't find my voice. I had to do something. I did the first thing to come to mind. I kicked the door and it hit my dad in the side. I heard a frustrating yell and he moved around the door and kicked me. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Was that Rose?" I could hear his voice, low and frantic.

"Devon, help me!" I screamed again.

"Shut up!" My dad screamed kicking me again. I heard something crash to the floor and felt someone grab my arm. I flinched and swung my arms wildly.

"Rose! Get up!" He shouted.

"No! Leave me alone!" I sobbed.

"Rose it's me. Open your eyes!" He shook me by my shoulders. I opened my eyes and Devon was there. His eyes were widebut his face calm. I looked for my dad and he was on the floor.

"Come on we have to get you out!" He pulled me up but I collapsed back to the floor. "Rose you have to stand." He said to me calmly.

"I can't." I sobbed. "I just can't." I repeated.

"Okay that's okay. I'll carry you." He put his arms around my back and under my legs. He lifted me up and carried me out of my house. My sobbing came to a stop after a while. He was still carrying me and brought me back to the store. Outside of the door there was a bench and he set me down there.

"I'm sorry." I said to him. He stared at me with intense eyes.

"Wait here." He mumbled and went into the store. I just met him and he saved me from my father. It sounds like something from a stupid romance novel. He came back and sat next to me. I couldn't look him in the eyes. The humiliation would kill me.

"Rose." His voice was low. I didn't respond.

"Rose." He said louder.

"Yes." I said softly under my breath.

"Look at me." He demanded.

I shook my head.

"Look at me Rose." He said again. I lifted my head as my eyes brimmed with tears. He took a baby wipe and dabbed at my forehead. It stung just enough to make the tears fall. He smiled at me.

"You look awful."

"Oh thanks." I half-laughed. I sighed and hastily wiped away my tears.

"You must think I'm an idiot." I muttered softly.

"No I don't think that." He argued. "I think that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met."

"And why do you think that? If I am so amazing then I wouldn't be in this situation."

"I think that because you just are."

I laughed softly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"I would ask Tohru but I don't remember where she lives." I murmured.

"Well then, it's settled, you are staying with me tonight."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I have my own apartment and I have a guest bedroom that you can stay in." He explained as he stood. "Can you walk?" He asked extending his hand. I grabbed on to him for support and walked slowly at first. After a while I was able to walk with out support. There was still a sharp pain in my leg but it wasn't as bad as before. We walked into what looked like a rich neighborhood and turned to a huge apartment building.

"How can you afford this?" I asked amazed.

"My family owns it." He responded. He helped me up the stairs to the third floor. We stopped at a door that read 306 at the end of the hallway. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened up the door. His apartment was big and beautiful. The floors were covered with a light creamy color. He had two leather couches, a big screen TV, a gigantic kitchen, and deep red curtains.

"Here I'll show you to the guest room." He grabbed my hand and led me through the apartment. The next room also had deep red curtains and red bed sheets. There was a dresser and a night table.

"The next room is my room but Im sure you don't want to see that." He laughed.

"Is your family rich?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess they are." I could sense a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Oh and next to my room is the restroom." He leaned against the doorframe while I ventured into the guest room. I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I asked confused.

He smiled. " You look like a little kid in a candy shop."

I frowned.

"Well its not like I'm in a home like this everyday." I teased.

He sighed. "Well I don't think my clothes will fit but I do have spear pajamas."

"What kind of pajamas are they?"

"Boxers and a baggy t-shirt."

I sighed playfully. "Well I guess that will have to do." He disappeared for a moment and was back with my sleepwear.

"It's getting late." I stated looking out the window at the sun setting.

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asked.

"No." I said still staring out the window.

"I can cook some chicken if you want." He offered. "That would be great." I smiled at him. I followed him back into the kitchen and sat on a stool next to the counter. Devon moved gracefully as he gathered all of the ingredients. I placed my chin on my arms and watched him with out saying a word. I felt my eyes get heavy but I forced them to stay open. I finally gave in and slowly drifted to sleep with my head on the counter.


	8. Master Plan

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

I woke the next morning still in my clothes but in the guest room. I could smell the sweet scent of pancakes. Devon's clothes were still on the bed with a note on top. It read, **_Rose, you fell asleep at the counter. You can still change into these when you wake up just to be comfortable_** I quickly changed into a gray shirt and blue boxers. I could hear music playing from the kitchen. I stopped right before the kitchen and his back was to me. His hair wasn't brushed but it still looked good. He was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. I could see the muscle tone in his arms whenever he picked something up to add in with the pancakes. I walked slowly into the kitchen and there was a stereo next to him. It was playing soft piano music.

"I didn't know you liked classical." I said sitting in the same spot at the counter as yesterday. He smiled at me.

"Not most people don't, so keep it a secret. I wouldn't want my reputation to be ruined." He laughed. I leaned against the counter, as I did last night and listened to the soothing music.

"Do you like it?" He asked placing a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me.

"It's very pretty," I stared up at him. "Do you play the piano?"

His face dropped then was replaced with a sad smile.

"I used to." He answered.

"Why did you stop?" I asked even softer. He placed another plate in front of me and sat across. He passed me a fork and a napkin.

"I hope you like strawberries." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite fruit." I said a little disappointed he changed the subject. I poked the strawberries with my fork and popped them into my mouth.

"These are delicious." I said happily. The pancakes were fluffy and sweet, so sweet that I didn't need syrup.

"What's the matter? You look like you have a question." Devon asked placing his fork down. I was curious about his family and why it looked like it hurt him to talk about it but I decided against it.

"What did you put in these pancakes?"

His gorgeous, cheerful smile was back.

"Lemon, Cinnamon, and Vanilla." He said as I took another bite. "I could show you how to make it next time."

"Really? That would be great." I smiled.

"Well eat up we have school today." He reminded me as he picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen. I popped another piece of strawberry pancake into my mouth and got up from the table.

"Devon."

"Yes."

"I don't have my uniform here." I said shyly. He flashed his breathtaking smile.

"Don't worry, we'll pick it up before school." He confirmed.

I stood, shocked.

"How?"

He continued to smile.

"Breaking and entering of course."

"What," I breathed. "Are you crazy?"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"My dad will murder you!" I shouted. "I'm surprised he hasn't had the police come after me yet."

His blue eyes penetrated me, making my heart race.

"Don't worry, he won't even notice I'm there." He smirked as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"I'm telling you that he is dangerous." I urged on.

"And I'm telling you not to worry." His tone hard.

We glared at each other.

"Rose everything will be fine." He promised.

I had to turn away before my mind turned to mush.

"You can't promise that." I muttered.

His footsteps were so quiet that I didn't notice that he was suddenly in front of me. He took my face in his hands.

"Trust me." His voice calm but full of authority.

I frowned.

"So what's your master plan?" my voice weak compared to his demanding voice. He smiled his gorgeous smile and nodded his head.

"You won't be a part of it."

"What?" I exploded. "Do you even know where my room is? It would take you forever to find my uniform."

"Now change into your clothes from yesterday and we'll walk to your house." He smiled again ignoring me.

I left the kitchen without another word and slowly changed into my clothes. Something was different about him this morning but I

couldn't quite pin point it. When I returned to the living room he was already changed into his school uniform.

"There is something different about you." I breathed.

"What are you talking about?" once again puzzled.

"I don't know just something about you is different from yesterday."

I couldn't really pin point his expression. His eyes were sad but his body tense.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about." His smile wasn't as gorgeous this time. He extended his hand and motioned me to the door. The warmth from his hand felt wonderful against my cold and clammy one. We were silent most of the way to my house. The closer we got the more sick I felt. Devon squeezed my hand. I looked up and his bright eyes looked into mine.

"Everything's fine you won't even have to go inside."

"But you don't know-" I pushed.

"I'll find your room don't worry." he interrupted. "Just wait here." He pronounced slowly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine. I'll wait here." I said glancing back up at him.

"Good." He smiled and walked around the house to the backyard. I stared nervously at the red truck that mocked me. If anything happens to Devon I would be the one to blame. I sat on the concrete too afraid to go and check if he was okay. I wrapped my arms around my legs and let my head fall on my arms. I held my breath and closed my eyes. I felt my chest ache and my eyes were beginning to sting. I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Rose, I have your stuff." He said in a soft voice.

I lifted my head and sadly smiled. "Thank god."

"Uh Rose are you okay?" He crouched down next to me.

Without thinking I jumped at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder. He had a sweet scent that I had not noticed before. He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his head on top of mine.

"See I told you that everything would be fine." He whispered into my ear.


	9. Words Spoken

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

I stayed frozen kneeling on the concrete clinging onto the only comfort that was there. I don't know why I did it. How I knew that he wouldn't push me away or be startled by my actions. It was weird how I had only met Devon yesterday and yet I feel so safe with him. Having his arms wrapped around my middle kept prevented me from falling into pieces.

"Rose. We have to go." He whispered into my ear. I kept my face glue to his shirt.

"Not yet. Just a little longer." I mumbled feeling the shattered pieces of my heart slowly mend back together. He squeezed me tighter then lifted me off the ground. I put my head on his shoulder when I was on my feet not letting him out of my grasp.

"Rose, we have to go now." He said more frantically in my ear. I heard the panic in his voice and released him. I turned toward the house and saw my dad standing in the doorway gripping a lead pipe.

"Dad." I breathed terrified. His face was twisted in anger.

"You're gone for a whole damn day and now you want to come back!" He screamed getting red in the face. I flinched back cowering behind Devon.

"What is your dad's name?" Devon whispered.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"Trust me."

"It's Joe." I stammered. I moved more behind Devon making my eyes stare at the back of his white school shirt. It was a lot more pleasant then the red in my dad's face.

"Joe Sapphire. I am Devon Floyd. I'm one of your daughters classmates and if you don't mind it too much I would greatly appreciated it if she were allowed to stay at my house for the remainder of her life." He said darkly to him.

I was shocked and apparently my father was too. I glanced over Devon's shoulder and my dad's face was purple.

" I do mind and her life isn't going to be long if I don't have her inside this house right now." He said softly but forceful. I have only heard him speak like this once and it was the worst memory of my life.

"Devon don't. Please." I begged. I needed to get away.

"I'm not going to leave her here Mister Sapphire. I can guarantee that." Devon whispered just as darkly if not more.

I felt my memories leaking threw the brick wall I had built over the years. I didn't want to remember. I grabbed my head and closed my eyes suppressing the thoughts. I felt myself crumbling again as I let out a small gasp.

"Devon we need to go." I whispered. I heard a low chuckle.

"She's remembering." My dad laughed. "What's the matter Rose?" He smiled swaying his way into the front yard. He used the pipe for support. "Are you finally realizing that it's your fault she died? Are you?" He screamed at me.

"Shut up." I whispered still squeezing my eyes closed.

"You deserve the pain you are getting! I have to feel it every time I look at your hideous face!" He pointed a finger at me.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed at him feeling the pain much worse then I showed.

"Don't lie to me! It's your fault! You killed her!" He yelled stepping closer. The fury in his eyes couldn't compare to the anger I felt towards the man in front of me.

"I didn't kill her!" I screamed crying now.

"If she never had you then she would still be here." He said.

"No, you're wrong. You're wrong." I whispered walking backward toward the curb. The pain and panic turned into frustration and anger as my body numbed.

"Believe me Devon that thing isn't worth protecting. Not after what she has done. You're better off with a girl that has some self-control." He raised his voice at the end of his words. I stared down ashamed.

"Leave him alone." I growled.

"Did I say something wrong?" He laughed at me. "Please tell me what it was so I can say it again."

"Shut up Dad." I whispered with dark eyes.

"Devon must be running out of all the other whores if he is hanging out with you. Why don't you tell him about the boy with orange hair that walked you home the other day?" He pointed out. "Does he know about him?"

"I said to leave him alone." I rose my voice.

"Rose." Devon set his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at his face. His eyes were clouded with anger. His beautiful face as in a frown and his breathing staggered.

"I will come by this house later today and pick up her things. Whether you like it or not." Devon grabbed my hand and pulled me the way we came.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" My dad screamed following us on the sidewalk.

I heard the pipe drag along the floor. Devon pulled on my hand and then sprinted pulling my behind him. My eyes were leaking tears as the anger and frustration was replaced with sadness and pain. I ran with Devon, my whole body numbed. I felt nothing. It was as if the world around me wasn't there. It was like we hadn't stopped running and we weren't in front of the store that I first met him at, or Devon wasn't trying to talk to me. I didn't understand any of it. He mumbled words that didn't make sense. I felt as if I had been placed underwater and everything around me was muffled. I had to concentrate hard to understand.

"Rose, speak to me." He said staring into my eyes with concern.

"What do you want me to say?" I mumbled.

"Thank God." He sighed. "I thought you were going into shock or something." He looked my back into my eyes and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Devon." I whispered.

"Yes?" He nuzzled his face in my hair.

"I don't understand." I mumbled. "After that, you still haven't pushed me away or asked any questions." I felt the lump in my throat reappear.

"I don't need to know. All I do need to know is that you are alright." He embraced me tighter.

"But we just met. I'm a stranger. You should have gotten rid of me long ago."

He pushed me back and I felt rejection tug at the tear in my chest.

"I know it is weird. With you I feel like I am whole. I was never the social one but see you and being with you make me feel like I have a purpose. Other than that I have no other reason to give you for why I have not asked any questions. It's selfish, I know." He laughed, his hands still on my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him toward me. This was the warmth that I had been searching for. The very thing that I wanted so badly I had finally had. The very thing that I saw in Kyo and Tohru.

"I have a feeling that you don't feel like going to school today." He half-laughed.

"No we have to go." I sighed. My pain was still there. It was still slowly tearing down the wall I had built but I forced it back into my mind. I don't want to remember her. I don't want to remember my mother.

At school I remained distant from people. Tohru had one look at my puffy red eyes and came running. It was extremely hard to smile but I succeeded. Kyo and Yuki were very suspicious about Devon and asked several questions on how we had met. I had to change into my uniform in the girls' bathroom and in there I had checked my reflection. My eyes were red and my face was pale. I didn't brush my hair before I left Devon's house and it was all over the place. Yet Devon saw this amazing girl but all I saw was a young girl that was falling apart at the seams. I exited the bathroom to be greeted by familiar faces.

"You guys don't have to follow me everywhere." I stared at Devon for the most part.

"I don't think so kid." Arisa put her hand on my head. "Lately you have been in trouble all the time."

"Don't worry Rose. We are just concerned that's all." Hana whispered looking down the hall. I followed her eyes to see the three Yuki fan girls peeking around the corner.

"Rose-chan I'm so happy that you are okay." Tohru smiled and hugged me tight.

"Me too." I smiled at Devon.

Yuki looked me in the eyes. He had the saddest look.

"Everything okay Yuki?" I asked getting out of Tohru grasp.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you alone after school. It is something important." He asked softly.

"I'm sure that all of us would like to know what it is you are talking about Yuki. You aren't the only one that has questions." Kyo said to Yuki but his eyes were on me and they glance from my eyes to my arms.

"I would greatly appreciate it if it were just us two. Maybe you can find a different time to talk to her." Yuki said in a cold voice.

Tohru acted immediately. She placed her small hands on Kyo's arm and smiled. His eyes softened and then he sighed.

"Fine have it your way." He said walking away.

"Wow Orangey has been less temperamental lately." Arisa said amazed.

"I wonder why that is." Hana glanced at Tohru.

She smiled nervously and said, "Maybe he has been doing good in his school work or something."

"Yes, maybe." Hana agreed.

After school I had met Devon at the main door. He smiled when he saw me.

"It was nice meeting your friends." He said randomly.

"Yeah. They are quite a crowd." I softly laughed.

"Do they know?" He whispered, his eyes forward as he walked.

"No." I answered looking ahead also. "I haven't told them about my living conditions."

"Maybe you should." He suggested stuffing his hands in his pockets.

We still walked not saying a word to each other. I couldn't tell them, not yet at least. I needed more time before to built the wall of the memories. I again pushed it back.

"How much farther before we get to you're house?" I asked trying to get off topic.

"Not much farther but it's our house now. Not just mine." He smiled at me.

I couldn't get enough will power to do the same.

"I can't live with you Devon. How are we going to get my stuff from my dad?" I asked.

"Just like before but I'm going to have you stay at our house." He said.

"I really don't want you too." I whispered.

"Yes but I'm not giving you a choice. You aren't going back there. I won't allow it." He said sternly.

"Why?"

"I told you already. I'm selfish." He smiled.

We arrived at his apartment and as he said he dropped me off and left. I went to the guest room and checked the clock. It was three-thirty. I tried to calculate the time we would be back and I came up with between four and four-thirty. I laid down on the bed staring at the clock. Being alone wasn't the best thing in the world. I began to think and that was bad.

My mother was one of the best people in my life that much I remember. I remember her singing me to sleep and making cookies with me when we were still in America. Still a family. It was a wonderful memory but with every wonderful thing there has to be a terrifying memory and I was beginning to remember mine.


	10. Conversations

So yeah here is another Chapter! Reviews would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

I began to remember her face. Her dark features. No wonder my dad hated me. I was her reflection. Her dark eyes and long dark hair made her skin white as snow. She was beautiful. 

I began to remember when I was still small. I couldn't have been more then seven years old and my mom was helping me with my schoolwork.

"Mom. Why do I have to use something so stupid? I'm not going to use multiplication when I'm older." I whined.

All she did was laugh at me. Her smile was like the sun, so bright and happy.

"Who said you aren't going to use this when you are older?" She asked. Her voice was honey. So smooth and loving.

"Daddy said that it was a waste of time." I remember saying scribbling on the paper.

"Well daddy is wrong. You are going to use it a lot when you get older so we need to start practicing. Don't you want to be the smartest girl in class?" She asked pulling me into her lap.

"Not really. Won't people make fun of me mommy?" I asked leaning against her shoulder.

"No they won't make fun of you. And as I promise I'll make you you're favorite cookies, Chocolate chip!" She said excitedly. I jumped up and cheered with a wide smile on my face.

I stopped thinking and turned away from the clock. Time was going to slow. Only ten minutes had passed. I closed my eyes and thought about today at school.

Devon had met every one of my friends and I was happy. Tohru gladly accepted his friendship but everyone else was a little shaky. Kyo and Yuki really didn't warm up to him.

I jumped up from my bed. I had completely forgot to meet Yuki after school. I checked the clock and it was a little after four. Yuki was on the student council so he should still be there. I ran through the living room and opened the front door just to run into Devon.

"Where are you going?" He asked startled.

"I completely forgot to meet Yuki after school today." I said fast trying to get around him. My heart raced at the sound of his voice.

He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Its okay. I saw him when I was coming back from your house and I invited him over. He said he would be here as soon as he could."

"Oh." That was all I could say.

Devon looked me in the eyes and smiled his sad grin.

"What is it?" I asked dazed.

"You should have told them about your dad. Even though he tried to hide it, Yuki was worried about you." He quickly pulled me into a hug. "Even I was worried about you, and I knew where you were."

I didn't want him to worry. It was like my dad said. I wasn't worth protecting, being worried over; I'm not worth anything; just a waste of oxygen and space.

"You hungry?" He asked more cheerful this time letting his hands rest on my shoulders again.

"Kinda." I lied. My stomach churned at the thought of food.

"Well then I'll start making some dinner." He picked up some bags and set them on the couch.

"I got most of your things but I'll need to go back and get the rest." He said from behind the counter pulling out pots and pans.

I still stood at the door, leaning against it.

"You're dad didn't even notice that I was there. He was sleeping on the couch when I left." He spoke lightly, trying to make the mood in the room better. I smiled as best as I could but his eyes told me that he didn't believe my cover face.

I was startled by a knock on the other side of the door. I turned quickly and looked through the peek hole.

It was Yuki, still in his school uniform. My heart skipped a beat as I turned the knob and pulled the door towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Yuki."

"Hi." He smiled sadly. I could see in his eyes the worry that Devon talked about just moments ago.

Devon suddenly appeared behind me.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home." Devon sounded like the sun compared to Yuki and I, just like mom. He was my sun.

I forced a smile and moved out of the way to let him in. Yuki and I sat on the couch while Devon was cooking in the kitchen.

It was very awkward. I looked one way as he looked another.

"Rose, about that question I wanted to ask earlier." Yuki whispered. I saw from the corner of my eye that he had turned to look at me.

"I was wondering where you got those bruises from."

I glanced down at my arms and stared at the black and blue spots. I truly was a disaster. I couldn't tell him. I was going to break before I had the chance. I had been so close to breaking these last few days. Everything in my world was crumbling out of my control. My throat became so tight that I had to hold my breath, afraid that breathing would make the tears come sooner.

"Rose?" Yuki whispered, reaching for me.

I stayed silent until I knew that my voice was steady.

"I got them from my dad." My voice cracked when I said dad. My walls tumbled and I collapsed into tears.

He wasn't a father. A father wouldn't hit me and tell me that I was worthless. A true father wouldn't tell me that he hated me, telling me that he was always hated me. I know I should hate him. I desperately wanted to feel like I could rip his heart out and make him eat it but I couldn't. I had every right to but I couldn't bring myself to hate the only person I had left.

"I got them from my dad." I said again trembling. I felt the tear in my chest rip even more. Tears ran down my face as I held myself together.

Devon was instantly at my side. I could feel his warmth as he pulled me off the couch and into his arms. I sat uncomfortably on the floor between Devon's legs. Sobs ripped from my chest and I dug my face deeper into his shirt.

"It's okay." He whispered softly. "It's alright."

"No, no it's not okay." I sobbed. "I shouldn't of- He was right-"

Devon pulled me face up to his. He stared me down with sad eyes, making me lose my voice.

"Listen to me Rose, you have done nothing wrong. Do you understand? Nothing."

"You're wrong. I've made mistakes that would make anyone hit me. I'm a mistake." I whimpered.

I felt an extra hand on my back.

"You're wrong about that Rose. There isn't anything in the world that would justify another person striking you." His voice was strong. There was no hint of doubt in his voice that questioned what he was saying.

"And who told you that?" I questioned anyway, moving my face to see his eyes filled with emotion.

"Someone that sees the good in everyone. Someone that saw me for me and didn't turn away." he said sternly.

I half-laughed. I felt anger and resentment toward whomever he was talking about. "There isn't a person like that." I mumbled not thinking.

Yuki's eyes saddened even more then glanced up quickly to Devon then back at me.

"Devon hasn't turned away from you, neither have I. Do you think that we will just abandon you when things get hard?" He questioned me.

I stayed silent not because I didn't want to answer but because I couldn't answer. I was sobbing harder now absorbing what I had said. I wanted to look up at Devon but I was too embarrassed. I wanted to apologize but afraid that he wouldn't accept it.

"Rose, we won't abandon you." Devon whispered softly. His voice reassuring enough but I still had my doubts.

"How do I know that you won't abandon me?" I asked.

"All I can give you is my word." He responded. "Is my word enough?"

I slowly raised my head. His eyes were filled with worry, sadness, and anguish. His jaw was clenched waiting for my answer. I took a staggering breath.

"Yes." I breathed.

Yuki was the first to stand and he extended his hand to help me up. I smiled as much as I could and let him help me to my feet.

The rest of the night was unlike anything. Devon cooked dinner; we talked, laughed, and had our silent moments for me it all seemed unreal. After dinner I sat quietly while Devon and Yuki talked about school.

"Rose?" I glanced up from my plate. Both of them were staring at me with caution in their eyes.

"Yes?" I answered calmly.

"Could I ask you a question?" Yuki's voice was dripping with uncertainty.

"You just did." I grinned. "But you could ask another one."

He gave me a small smile then turned serious once again. "Why do you keep everyone unaware of your troubles?"

I grimaced and stared back to my plate. I waited a few seconds to answer.

"I don't know." I explained. "I just don't want people to know. I guess I don't want their false pity, or I don't want unnecessary problems, or I could just be too scared to tell anyone. I have no idea."

I felt their stares but refused to look up at them, didn't want things to get too uncomfortable.

"I was the same, you know. Before this school year, before I joined student council, I was distant from everyone. I put up this façade that I thought would please everyone and thus I became the Prince of the school."

I traced the edge of the table with my finger.

"Why did you change?" I whispered glancing into his eyes then back to the edge of the table.

"I got tired." He confessed. "I was tired of pretending to be something that I knew I wasn't. I wanted to be outspoken and so I changed, of course I had some help from people but I became the person that I wanted to be." He laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I bet you think that I sound like a complete fool." He smiled.

I looked back down at the table. "No, I don't think that." I mumbled again embarrassed.

I sat quietly again and began to think, what if I could change like that? There isn't any guarantee but if I don't try then I would never know.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Rose. I didn't tell them my problems straight out but it does help to know that if things ever did get too tough, that I could count on them being there." He added with a light tone.

"That's what friends are for right." I said with a smile.

"That's right." Devon smiled his crooked grin.

"Well I feel better. Thank you." I said cheerfully.

"It's nothing." Yuki said a slight pink rose across his cheeks. "I do need to get going though. Tohru will probably worry where I am."

"Was she… one of the people that helped you?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with kind eyes.

"Yes she was." He sounded happy but sad too.

We said our good-byes then he left and we were alone again. Of course I didn't mind that we were being alone with him made my skin tingle. I sat at the counter while he tended to the dishes.

"It was a very tiring day. Why don't you get some rest." Devon suggested.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to leave him but I decided against it.

"I'm not tired yet." I lied. Though the sound of water was making me very drowsy.

"You never told me how you got my stuff." I mumbled. His jaw clenched but the rest of him stayed as if I never said anything. I maintained my posture as well. My hand cupped my right cheek as I leaned against the counter.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked a little tense still looking at the dishes as he dried and put them away.

"Yes." I whispered unaware that I had leaned closer to him.

He stopped and leaned toward me, his face inches from mine. His aqua eyes piercing through mine making me unable to breathe.

"Magic." He whispered. His breath blew into my face making my head spin. I stayed still for a few moments the frowned.

"If I had just met you, I swore I would have believed it." I whispered back at him.

The side of his mouth twitched as he attempted not to smile. We were still close to each other, slowly leaning in. My heart was pounding against my ribs and my face was burning as he kept staring into my eyes, then he stopped. I stopped when he did, uncertain of what was going to happen. He brought his hand to my face and placed it on my cheek. The heat off his hand didn't help calm me as a matter of fact it made my heart beat faster.

"You really should get to bed." He muttered to me pulling away. He turned and continued putting the plates into the cabinet.

I was glad that he couldn't see the disappointment on my face as I said good night and slowly walked to my room hoping that he would call me back and we could finish what he started. I walked as slow as I could without seeming too suspicious and the true disappointment didn't happen until I shut the door softly behind me. Two plastic bags were placed on the bed and I went through it. Most of my clothes and hygiene accessories were in one bag and random knick-knacks that would be found in my room were in the other.

I changed into my black sweat pants and my red shirt, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and placed the bags on the floor next to the dresser. I would find places for them tomorrow before school. The events that had happened today made me too exhausted and I needed sleep. I don't remember when I fell asleep but surely enough the next morning came and the clock read seven thirty a.m. when a soft knock was heard on my door.

I got up, quickly smoothed my hair, and opened it. Devon was standing there in all his glory smiling.

"Time to get up sleepy head. We leave in forty-five minutes." He reported moving my hair from my face. "I hope you had a nice sleep."

"I did." I replied rubbing my eyes. "I'll be out and ready in thirty minutes." I mumbled.

"Okay. I'll go and get breakfast ready." He smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

I shut the door and leaned against it. I smiled to myself feeling energetic and lively.

Time for a new day and it's going to be different. 


	11. Conflict

"Rose-chan!" Tohru yelled after me. I turned looking behind me. I saw her running after me. Weaving in and out of people in the crowded hallway.

"I thought I told you that I didn't like it when you put chan after my name. Just Rose is fine." I sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry I keep forgetting." She laughed. Immediately she grabbed my hand. It startled me.

"Do you want to come to my house after school today?" She asked eagerly. "Yuki has a meeting after school today and Kyo is going to the Dojo. So it'll be just me and you!"

I then remembered the older man with dark hair I had met the last time I was there.

"What about the other man?"

"Oh. Shigure has a deadline. He's a novelist. So he will be working."

I smiled. "Sure I'll come over. I'll have to tell Devon though."

"Oh, did you two have plans today?" She asked sadly.

I had forgotten that they didn't know that we were living together. I guess Yuki never told her.

"Um. Actually Devon and I live together. So I'll tell him so he won't worry." I blushed.

Why was I getting so worked up about it. I mean, he is just a friend, right?

"Oh, okay. That's understandable." She smiled at me.

We continued to walk to class. This morning has been amazing. I felt energetic and happy. Happier than I have been in a long time. Despite all of this happiness, I was still trying to rebuild the wall of memories. It was painful to think about her but I think I could survive another day.

We came to the classroom and found Kyo, Hana, and Arisa. There was an eerie feeling coming from the group.

"Everything alright?" I asked sitting in my seat.

"We heard some disturbing things in the hall." Hana whispered. Her eyes were searching the room pausing on everyone's face.

"What kind of things?" Tohru asked quietly. Her face was full of concern.

"Where's Devon?" I chimed in after her. I felt uncomfortable with out him around.

"We heard something's about Brad and Devon's with Yuki. They're getting to the bottom of it." Arisa hissed.

"I still say that I could get the information faster." Kyo sat with his arms folded across his chest.

"We know that you would quickly lose your temper Kyo. Therefore we will not allow you on something this dangerous. Besides, Who else would help Tohru on her time of need." Hana whispered even quieter.

When I spoke I felt as if I were shouting. "I don't understand. What's going on? What did you hear?" All three of them looked at me with concern.

"You haven't heard?" Kyo asked surprised.

"No I haven't." I said, annoyed.

"Apparently Brad and the three witches are trying to come up with a plan to get the two of you out of our school. Even if it means in the hospital." Arisa's voice was dangerously low.

"What's their plan?" I asked matching their low voices.

"We think that they have followed you home Rose. At least once or twice to see if they could find a way to get you alone. After that we have no idea what they would plan to do but I over heard one of the fan girls saying that there were knives involved." Hana's voice was calm but her eyes held hate as she stared at the spots that the three girls normally sat.

"They wouldn't go that far," I whispered my stomach knotting. "Would they?"

"You would, wouldn't you Brad." Hana whipped her head towards me but her eyes focused behind me. "Eavesdropping is not a very good quality." She added darkly.

I suddenly felt stiff. Breathing deep I turned my head slowly. He was standing there leaning against the back wall staring at me.

"You caught me." He laughed and shrugged. I saw no sign of tension from him. I was surprised to see him so relaxed.

"So what's your plan then," Kyo asked," and don't play it off like we're stupid." His arms were still crossed and his hands were in fists.

"You'll just have to wait and see then wouldn't you." Brad gave me a smile that sent chills up my spine. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't give me that look, love." He whispered. "You don't look very attractive with that face." He pushed himself off the back wall and took two long strides up to me. Grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his cold eyes.

I slapped his hand away from my face. I felt sick to my stomach. "Don't touch me." I growled.

He gave me that chilling smile again and mumbled, "Until later then." Then he was gone.

Devon and Yuki didn't find anything out at school but when they came back to the classroom Arisa was happy to tell them what had happened when they were absent.

From then on Devon didn't take his eyes off of Brad.

I tried to explain to Arisa and Hana that I didn't need anyone to walk home with Devon and I but they wouldn't hear it.

"Come on Rose," Arisa sighed, "Don't be like this."

I pursed my lips and walked with my arms crossed. I would pout the entire way home if I had to; I wanted to make my point.

"Rose, Uo and Hana just want to make sure that we are all safe." Tohru mumbled to me. I looked at her concerned face and felt my determination falter.

"Even if the jester is not needed. We can take care of ourselves." Kyo muttered. I sensed that we were releasing the same vibe.

"Too bad Prince isn't here. He would at least be reasonable and understand that we are concerned." Arisa sighed again rubbing her temples.

I pouted for a total of five minutes and I felt a victory coming on. Half way home Arisa and Hana turned to go on their separate ways. I smiled and waved when they left.

I knew that their intentions were good but when the time came I didn't want them to be in danger. It was better if they aren't involved. Kyo and Tohru were quiet as we walked but I didn't really mind. It wasn't as if Devon and I were talking or anything. I think he was still upset about this afternoon.

"Oh Rose. Did you ask Devon if it was okay to come over today?" Tohru asked bashfully.

I felt my face turn hot. "Um, no, I completely forgot." I turned my attention to Devon. "So do you think that it'll be okay?"

He smiled that crooked smile that I love and brushed a stray hair away from my face. "Of course it's okay."

"Sweet." I squealed raising my fists into the air.

"Oh look at this wonderful Kodak moment." I felt all my happiness leave in an instant. I turned slightly toward a dark corner in an alley. His arms were crossed and his head was down slightly giving him a serious yet seductive look.

"What the hell do you want now Brad?" Kyo hissed standing in front of Tohru. His eyes flickered to the faces around me then back to mine but he said nothing. My stomach was in my throat. He reminded me of my father in so many ways. The stance, the look in his eyes, and the small smile that was placed on his lips resembled my father. That was before he got violent and only verbal threats were made.

"Don't just stand there." Kyo yelled. "Say something!" His temper was getting out of control.

"What am I supposed to say?" His voice was harsh. He pushed himself of the wall and walked toward me. My pulse quickened and it thudded in my ears.

He chuckled. "I haven't even done anything and you are already trembling." He leaned his face down by my ear. "I can't wait to see you scream."

I threw daggers at him with my eyes and whispered in a low and deadly voice. "I'm not trembling because I'm afraid of you. I'm trembling because I'm pissed!" I stood my ground and stared him in the eyes.

"Do your worse. I'll come back with twice as much power. You don't know what you are getting yourself into." I said with confidence. "As a matter of fact why don't you just do it now? It'll save you the trouble of waiting."

"Get the hell away from her." Devon said from behind me. I must have been going mad because as all of this was happening I felt comfortable. I felt pride and confidence. I was no longer afraid of the boy standing in front of me at least not while I had my friends there.

Brad then began to laugh. I was slightly confused and I let it show. Was he going insane? Suddenly he grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me toward him raising his fist behind him. I shut my eyes tight and prepared to feel his fist make contact with my face.

What I felt was a pair of hands grabbing my sides and pushing me hard to the ground. My head began to spin as it smacked against the concrete and I instantly saw Tohru pull me out of the way of Brad's large falling body. Devon was on top of him holding his arm against Brad's throat, his fist raise in the air.

"Don't just _stand_ there! Do it now!" He screamed his face getting red.

I was so close to Brad that his voice hurt my ears and I could smell his sweat. I painfully opened my eyes and saw that a group of eight people had joined us. Three were the fan girls from school and the others five were unknown. The four girls charged at Tohru and me as the males cornered Kyo and pulled Devon, who was still punching him hard in the face, off of Brad.

Tohru screamed out for Kyo as two of the girls grabbed her and two grabbed me right above the elbow. My head was still spinning when Brad staggered to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose. On his face was a smile.

"Brad if you harm them I'll make sure that you breathe your very last breath." Devon threatened.

"Brad," One of the girls that held me hesitated, "she's bleeding." The panic in her voice brought adrenaline into my veins. I could feel the warm liquid run down the side of my neck and I became alert.

The girl on my right side was the leader of the fan girl's group, the blonde one, and on my left was a girl that I have never seen before. She was pale with black hair and dark brown eyes. I knew she was the one that had spoken.

"Good. She deserves it." Brad remarked walking towards Devon. I tried to yank free of their grasp but they had too good of hold.

"S-stop." I mumbled. I was afraid-no, terrified. The men that held Kyo and Devon had knives. One was holding their arms behind their backs while the other held the blade to their side. Brad's eyes held a new emotion. He looked excited yet hesitant. Raising his fist he punched Devon in the jaw. His head whipped to the side as a thin line of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"Devon!" I shrieked trying to yank my body free. "Devon! Devon!" A sob escaped my chest. I didn't want him to hurt Devon. I never wanted to be a burden. I screamed for him again, screaming his name like a song.

"Stop it!" I begged. "Please! Stop it!" I glanced at Tohru through my tears and she was sobbing also. My heart felt like it was crumbling as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Damn it!" I growled. "Let me go!" I struggled with the girls, yanking them back and forth. Nevertheless their hold on me didn't loosen. I was trembling and my legs would no longer support me. I fell hard onto the ground cringing every time I heard Brad's fists dig deeper into Devon's body and face.

"Brad that's enough," The blonde girl beside me mumbled, "You'll kill him."

"Don't interrupt me you bitch!" Brad bellowed. "I've waited forever to beat the shit out of him! Don't interrupt me!"

She flinched back at his words. She was trembling also.

"You're going to let him talk to you like that?" I asked. "Do you _like _him talking to you like that?"

She release one of her hands and smacked me across my face. My cheek burned as new tears rolled down my face.

"What the hell do you know?" She screamed, " You don't know him! He's an amazing guy that would never hurt me!"

I raised my head up at her with angry eyes. "Do you think that he wouldn't do this to you if he had the fucking chance?" I snapped. "Don't give me that bullshit! Look at him! Just fucking look at him!" I screamed at her all of my built up anger was thrown at her.

"Shut the hell up!" She screamed back at me striking me again and again. My head was swimming and I let my body go limp. The blonde girl drop the side of me that she was holding but the dark haired girl slowly set me down. I heard her sniffling. It broke the already broken pieces of my heart to know that there are people like her. The ones that won't say that it's wrong and stand up. The people like me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to me brushing my hair out of my bruised face.

A lump formed in my throat as I heard Kyo yelling at Brad then was silenced when one of the men ran the knife across his skin. Tohru was sobbing uncontrollably, the two girls were more like comforting her than holding her captive.

I wanted to run up to Brad and punch him in the face. I wanted to kick him and curse at him. I wanted to rip out his insides and show it to him. I absolutely hated him.

"Is that all you got?" Brad grunted wiping the sweat off his face. "Drop him." He ordered.

The two men let Devon fall onto the ground. I heard a sickening crack as his skull landed on the concrete. I raised my head to see but my eyes wouldn't open. I let out another sob then screamed as I was pulled from the ground by my hair. My hand shot up to the bloody knuckles that were tangled in my hair. I forced my eyes open and held my breath to prevent another scream from escaping.

Brad laughed hysterically. "So Rose, where is this power that you were telling me about earlier?" He swiftly punched me in my stomach and I doubled over gasping for breath.

"So have you decided to be mine yet?" He asked pulling me up again by my hair. "I'm still up for a girlfriend."

"Brad, I thought you said that I was your girlfriend." The blonde girl stammered. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Please I don't want a whore like you," He responded, nonchalant, " I just wanted the sex."

'"Bu-but Brad," She ran and grabbed his arm, "I lo-"

Brad instantly backhanded her. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground sobbing.

"Don't you dare touch me with those tainted hands!" He roared dropping me. I cried out when I hit the ground but jumped onto my knees and lunged at him. I wrapped my arms around his knees and caught him off guard. He tripped and fell onto his back.

"You bitch!" He screamed at me pounding his fists into my head and back. I saw someone's leg kick Brad in the face and he fell backward, passed out.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yuki, Kyo… Devon… and Rose th-they aren't moving." Tohru sobbed.

"What happened?" I mumbled. I felt myself slipping slowly into the nothingness. I was afraid that I wouldn't come back this time. "Where's Devon? Is he… all right? What about… Kyo and Tohru? I'll kill… them if they hurt her." I gasped.

"Don't worry they are okay. Just don't talk Rose; you're badly hurt. I just called Hatori, our doctor, everything will be fine."

I could barley stay awake but I had one more question. I needed to know what happened to him.

"What about Brad? Is the bastard dead?" I growled my muscles twitching. I had the urge to beat him senseless.

"He will be taken care of, believe me. He won't be bothering us anymore. As for right now he's unconscious." Yuki's voice was fading away slowly. I couldn't keep up this strength for much longer.

"That's good. I don't want to go through that again." I whispered falling father into the darkness that was slowly consuming me.


	12. Confusion

I didn't know how long I was floating in the darkness. I lost all sense of time. Despite my floating my entire body felt heavy and numb. I wondered why I was here. Why couldn't I remember anything from before?

I felt slight pressure on my limbs and a sharp pain shot up my body. In that instant I remembered why it was that I was floating. I had taken a hard beating from Brad.

Brad. That name sent a fire throughout my veins. I was unable to do anything after all. All the confidence I had in myself, where did it go? I was so sure in that moment that I could have done anything. I could have put up with anything but Devon ... He suffered so much in those short minutes. I couldn't think of anything that I could do. It pained me to know that I had just stood there watching him. Crying out his name like somehow it was going to help him, make him get off the ground, make him smile at me. The fire died and I was consumed with sadness. Another pain went through me. It hurt but not as much as my chest did. It felt as if my heart was going to explode and I didn't care. It would have been better if I never went to that store. If I never let him walk me home. If I had never existed in the first place.

I heard very low murmurs. I felt the darkness start to disappear bit by bit. The more it disappeared the more I heard.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" A small worried voice had said.

"No but there is some change in her behavior. I saw her twitch when I was applying pressure to her wounds. It's a good sign that she will be regaining consciousness soon. What about Devon ?"

Devon. His name sent my heart deeper into despair.

"No, he hasn't moved at all." Now a different voice had spoken. It was smooth, almost prince like.

Prince like. A hazy picture of gray hair and purple eyes flashed before me.

"Do you think it's the morphine?" A harsher voice mumbled as if they were speaking to them selves. His voice was rough. Another flash of an orange blur with crimson eyes.

"No, the morphine should be wearing off. I assume she would be waking within the next few minutes." The second voice spoke again. It was deep.

"She's been through a lot hasn't she." The prince like voice sighed. I hinted sadness in his tone.

"Rose."

My insides froze. This voice was no longer honey smooth. It was in a hush whisper and was so coarse. It created a different kind of burning in my veins.

"Rose." He repeated in a moan that threw knifes into my heart.

I heard movement and shouts. I forced my eyes open with all the strength I could. It was difficult but the concern shouting was pushing me. I had to see him.

"What are you doing you idiot?" The rough voice shouted. "You aren't ready to be moving around. You lost more blood than I did!"

I was getting anxious. I couldn't open my eyes; no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make them open. I felt the heat in my face as I pushed more on the darkness that forced me down.

"Hatori! Rose is turning red." A small but frantic voice called out. I heard more movement and I felt more pressure on my body.

I wanted to tell them to stop. I felt my mouth open slightly but all that came out was a small squeak. _Get off of me!_ I wanted to scream at them. They were helping the darkness keep me down.

"Let. Go." I gasped in a small voice. My throat was burning now. I instantly felt the pressure and the shouts disappeared. I could focus on pulling myself out of the darkness. I pushed again and this time, very slowly, my eyes opened.

I squinted against the bright yellow walls. Everything was unfocused. Disconnected. I also felt pounding in the back of my head. Four pairs of very concerned eyes looked down on me. I tried to sit up but a dark hair man lightly pushed down on my shoulder.

"Rose you have severe muscle bruising, and a broken rib you need to stay still." He wore a white coat. I remembered this scenario from before. He was the Sohma's family doctor.

"Where is he?" I whispered feeling the darkness again as the man's hand touched my shoulder. My eyes searched franticly. "Where is he? Where?" My voice was getting louder and louder.

"Rose." I heard him again but I couldn't find him. I was searching everywhere that was in my sight. Then I realized, I was high off the ground. I was on a soft bed and his voice was coming… From the floor.

I felt tears in my eyes once they landed on him. His skin was pale and glossy. His lips cracked, and his hair drenched with sweat. The clothes that he wore were next to him in a bundle with dried bloodstains.

"Hey." He sighed at me trying to smile. "It's about time you woke up," His voice was so small, "Sleepy head." The tears that had built up now pulled over my lids.

"I'm sorry." I whispered my lips trembling. I couldn't stop myself from saying those words. It seemed like that was all I could do now.

"I'm so sorry." I croaked my throat thick with tears. Hatori slowly pushed everyone out of the room. Tohru glanced back at me with tortured eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough." He whispered his eyes staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry Rose. I wasn't strong enough." Now his entire face was away from me.

More tears fell across my cheeks. I was loss for words. How could he say that? How could he be sorry?

"It's my fault." His voice even quieter from before.

I exploded.

"No!" I screamed, "It is NOT your fault!" I tried to turn on my side and reach for him. "It's mine! I wasn't strong enough! I was the one that started this! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here!" A gasp was caught in my throat. It hurt to yell and cry. Who was I kidding, it hurt to breathe.

"You're right." He sighed his face still turned away from mine.

His word slid into my chest like a knife.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here," He turned back towards me and whispered, "Surrounded by friends and lying next to the girl that I love." He gave me a weak smile.

"I… Love you. You know that… Right?" he asked. "I know I just met you and it seems a little weird but it's true. I love you."

" Devon I," I didn't know what else I could say to him other than the obvious. "I love you too." More tears had fallen from my eyes but my sobs had calmed to just sniffles. Then there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" I recognized Tohru's voice.

"Yes, the worst is over." I smiled slightly. "Right Devon ?" I turned towards him again and his expression was pained.

" Devon ?" I called to him. "What's the matter?" He didn't answer.

" Devon ?" My voice escalating. I moved my eyes toward the opening door. "Tohru get the doctor! Something is wrong with Devon !"

"Hatori!" She yelled running into the hallway.

Devon coughed and arched his back, his breathing loud and uneven. Hatori was in the room in seconds checking his vitals. From my position I couldn't see Devon 's face but Hatori suddenly stopped.

"Hatori?" I whispered. "Is he okay?"

"Hatori! What happe-" Kyo stopped with wide eyes in the doorway. I tried to sit up and gasped as the pain in my side grew.

Over Hatori's head I saw a small black bird in the place of where Devon was supposed to be. The room was silent.

"How? How could he be?" Kyo muttered.

"How what?" I asked staring at the bird. "Where's Devon ? What happened to him?"

"We might as well tell her. Even though this is a big surprise for the Sohma family as well." The man from the first time I had be here appeared in the door way. His expression filled with sorrow.

"I don't understand. What happened to Devon ?" There was urgency in my voice.

"He's right there Rose. That small little bird is Devon ." Shigure walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He reached for my hand and gripped it tightly as if to try and stop the trembling. "He's part of the Sohma family curse. We'll explain more to you when he regains consciousness."

"As for right now, you need rest also." Hatori was suddenly at me side already pushing the foreign liquid from the syringe into my arm. I could feel the darkness pulling me back again. My eyes close involuntarily and everyone's voices sounded very far away.

"It's unfortunate that this has happened to them."

"Yes as if they hadn't been through enough now they have the burden of the curse on their shoulders."

I couldn't make out any words after those sentences. I didn't know what curse they were talking about all that I know was that Devon was going through a change and made him turn into a small and beautiful black bird. I knew that no matter what happened I would always love him. Even if I could carry him in my hands.


	13. The Curse

So I had lost my flash drive that had all of my chapters and newer ideas about a year ago. and I just moved into my new place when I found it again! So here is the last chapter that I had written and now I can start on my brand new chapters! Hope you like.

* * *

I woke alone in the same bright yellow room. My body felt heavy and my head was still spinning as I tried to sit up. Moving ever so slowly I turned my body so I could swing my legs over the bed. Every inch I moved it felt as if I was moving a ton with me. Devon was gone. I stared at the spot that I had last seen him and tried to make sense of the situation. He had turned into a small black bird. How? It's not humanly possible for someone to turn into an animal. Is it? My thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." I whispered. My voice was still raw.

Tohru walked into the room with a small tray of water and sandwiches.

"Hatori said that you need to drink lots of water to keep you hydrated. And food will help too." I could tell that she wasn't herself. Her voice lacked the cheerfulness that she normally has.

"Devon's alright?" I asked.

"Yes. He has turned back into his human form and he's awake." She smiled.

I was relieved. "Tohru. You know about this don't you." I whispered. "About what's happening to him."

Tohru sat next to me on the bed and folded her hands into her lap. Her eyes stared at the floor.

"I know of the curse. It runs in Yuki's and Kyo's family. They take the form of one of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex or if they are under a lot of stress."

"But I have hugged Devon before. And that has never happened." I stressed. "And he's not part of their family is he? I mean Kyo and Yuki didn't even know who he was."

"I have met some of the Sohma family but they have a lot of people in their family tree. I'm sure that there are even more people that Yuki and Kyo don't know about. I don't know how you are able to hug him. Maybe there are exceptions to the curse that we are unaware of. Even I don't know what the curse actually is but there is one person that they are unable to defy." Tohru's voice was slowly getting lower as she continued to speak of the curse.

"Tohru! Rose!" Shigure yelled, "Can you come down stairs please!"

"Are you able to make it downstairs? I will help you." Tohru stood and extended her arm.

I smiled and used her as leverage for each step. Moving hurt but I wanted to find out more about this curse and what Devon has to do about it.

Hatori guided Tohru and I through the house and into the living room where the rest of the family was. On the floor were two small beds, one was already occupied. Hatori helped me lay down on the empty one next to Devon. His eyes had regained their sparkling.

Shigure cleared his throat. "Okay now that everyone is here and counted for we need to talk about what happened earlier today."

I could feel the atmosphere in the room shift immediately. I reached up and started to play with my necklace. It's what I did when I get nervous or uneasy. It was the only thing left of my mother's that I was able to save from my dad. A simple black stone circled by a ring of gold.

Shigure was the one to start.

"Rose, what happened in Tohru's room earlier was very… unexpected. I'm sure you have lots of questions for both the Sohma family and for Devon."

My eyes moved around the room. I was unsure what it was that I wanted to ask.

"What exactly is the curse and how is Devon related to it?"

"As Tohru told you before you came down we change into the different animals of the Zodiac when hugged by a person of the opposite sex or when our bodies are stressed. As for Devon, I'm not sure how he is related in all of this."

I saw all of the eyes in the room move to Devon's face. I found his hand that was next to mine and squeezed it tight.

"My mother was a servant in the Sohma main house and she became pregnant. She never made it to the hospital so no one else but my immediate family knew. I was then born as a bird. I was never taken to the Sohma house after I was born. My mother raised me but my father sent us plenty of money to survive." He spoke quietly.

"Who is your father?" Hatori stared at him with disbelief.

"I don't know. I've never met him." Devon's voice was barely a whisper.

"That still doesn't explain why you are able to hug Rose and not change." Kyo chimed.

"I wasn't able to hug anyone else. Rose is different. I could tell from the first day that I met her. She's the only one that I am able to touch and not change."

I could tell that the rooms atmosphere was getting even more tense with each passing second and I'm sure Hatori could tell when he ended the conversation saying that Devon and I needed more rest.

Every one slowly filed out of the room without saying a word. The day's events finally catching up with them.

"Rose, Devon. I left some water on the table for you in case you get thirsty. I hope you have a good night's sleep and feel better in the morning." Shigure smiled and followed the rest of them out of the room turning off the light behind him.

We laid there next to each other without saying a word for what felt like a very long time. I knew that he was hiding something from me but I never would have imagined that this would be it.

"Rose." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I was hesitant. "For what?"

"For keeping something like this from you. I was just afraid what it is that you would think. Also I thought I was in the clear once I figured out that I could hug you without changing." He sounded like a small child. "I'm so sorry."

He was half right. I didn't know what to think. How should I react knowing that the boy I had fallen in love with is cursed.

"I don't know what to do Devon." I mumbled. "I don't know how to save you."

We were quiet again and I had thought he had fallen asleep when I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"You already have saved me." He whispered. "You saved me from a life of loneliness when you stayed with me." He paused. "Will you stay with me now that you know the truth?"

It was my turn to be hesitant. Could I still love this boy knowing the truth? Yes, I could still love him. There is no doubt in my mind. The only thing left is; do I really know the truth?

"Yes. Sorry to say Devon but you are stuck with me." I smiled trying to relieve the pressure of the conversation.

I didn't know if he had seen me smile but I saw the glimmer of his white teeth which made me smile even more.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm positive that I'm okay." I whispered to him. I could feel my eyelids drooping.

I felt the warmth of his hand softly rub against my cheek making my skin tingle. I drifted back into sleep with a question lingering in the back of my mind. One that I knew would be there once I woke up and will be there until I find the answer. How can I lift this curse?


End file.
